Read the Deathly Hallows:Alternate
by actionliker
Summary: 1979, Marauders and some members of the order reads a book that Lily bought from a muggle book store. If you don't like badass OOC Snape, don't read! possible crossovers between Metal Gear and Avatar


**Alright I've been reading a lot of "Harry Potter character themselves read the actual books" genre lately, and a crazy idea hit me in the head and it just stayed there for a week, driving me crazy to write fanfictions like it.**

**This is my first time writing this genre, and remembers that this is "MY" ALTERNATIVE VERSION of the book being read by the Harry Potter Characters.**

**P.s, this fan fiction is just a hobby, please don't be angry if I am too busy to update.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Also this is for those who are a Snape worshiper who wants Snape to be a badass! And those who are not BEWARE**

Chapter 1: The Dark Lord Ascending.

"…What…is this…?" Whispered James, his hazel were eyes wide, and intensely glued to the front of hardcover of a thick eight hundred paged book.

Just a minute ago his lovely wife just came home from a Muggle London bookstore to show him a thick book about a character whose name matches the name their possible future son Harry.

Needless to say, they were both stunned.

""**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**," Lily read out loud as she flipped the book back over so that she could read the cover.

I don't know James" Whispered Lily franticly. "This got to be a prank…" her voice wilted slightly. "…I mean sure this…book…has our Harry's name, and…" she rubbed her finger on the face of the book's main character; a boy drawn on the cover has untidy jet-black hair, skinny, and all the rest him fits James's own physical description.

"…He looks an awful lot like you…but…" she whispered as she looked closer to "Harry Potter"s eyes…

"…He has green eyes…just maybe like our future Harry would…"

"Well…if he's the same Harry, he might get your eyes my dear Lily flower…" James lips twitched humorously but Lily expression didn't light up as he hoped it would.

Lily sighed she was extremely tempted to open this books and the content. She hoped won't regret purchasing this book and it would later turn out to be just a waste of money.

"Yes, well…it's just too much of a coincidence…I mean…" James admitted as his wife flips the book around for more clues and anything suspicious.

Sheopened to page one and already on the first page was a picture of hooded figure with the snake curled around his or her shoulders.

'…_Creepy…'_ Her eyes narrowed, oh how she hated Snakes…well, maybe except Severus…

Although even after all these years she has tried to deny it, deep in her heart still yearned for her childhood friend Severus…

…Or at least the Severus Snape that she once knew before he started hanging out with those sadistic Slytherins who eventually became Deatheaters by now….

Putting sentimental feelings aside, she glanced darkly at the title and read out loud.** "Chapter 1, The Dark Lord Ascending."**

"Voldemort rising! Well that doesn't sound too good," James said, his skin paled thinking this book could be about the present, while his wife nodded as she continued.

**The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane. For a second they stood quite still, wands directed at each other's chests; then, recognizing each other, they stowed their wands beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction. **

**"News?" asked the taller of the two. **

Lily leaned in a little bit, wanting to know who the two men were. James seemed to have read out the next line in his head, as his face had adopted a surprised look.

**"The best," replied a wary Regulas Black.**

"Regulas? Isn't that…-" Lily breathed out as she looked at James.

"…-Sirius's younger brother? Yeah…." James paused and huffed thoughtfully. "…hey Lily, you don't mind if we wait until we get Order as well as the rest of the Marauders come by to see this will ya?"He said, waving the book in the air. Lily shook her head in 'yes', letting him know she was fine waiting, although she was really tempted to read the first chapter.

…_One hour later in the Chambers of the Hogwarts Defense against the Dark Arts…_

Dumbledore as well as the other available members of the Order were present to observe the book were…-

-Minerva-McGonagall,

-The Longbottoms,

-Alastor Moody,

-Aberforth Dumbledore,

-Sirius Black,

Remus Lupin and last but possibly not least, Hagrid.

Unfortunately, the rest of the Order couldn't make it, Peter was told everyone he was busy visiting his family and the rest were either too busy or tragically dead from Death Eater raids from the previous encounter.

"…_The Deathly Hallows…"_ Thought Dumbledore, his electric blue eyes were blank and lacked its usual twinkle as he gazed and stroked the said letters underneath his fingers. "I never thought something like this would ever be mentioned in a muggle book…" He murmured in a daze.

"Not only that, the book was published in _2007_…" Hissed Sirius, oblivious to what Dumbledore was really thinking about at the moment.

"…right now its 1979…that's like…twenty nine years from now! I-I mean that's not possible!" he stuttered while the rested nodded darkly.

"And besides…" Alice Longbottom piped up. "What the heck is the Deathly Hallows?" At this Dumbledore sighed deeply and an old recognizable, but sad twinkle in his eyes appeared.

"Well, it's no use wondering about the Hallows now; I think it is best not spoiling it before reading." He said smiling while trying to drive the subject about the Hallows for later before giving the book back to Lily.

"Lily would you mind go back where you left off?" She nodded and took the book back without hesitation and started to read where she and James left off.

**The lane was bordered on the left by wild, low-growing brambles, on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge. The men's long cloaks flapped around their ankles as they marched. "Thought I might be late," said Mulciber, **

"T-That, him!…thats Mulciber!" Lily hissed, immediately recognizing Severus's sadistic friend who cursed her friend with dark magic Marlene back in 1975.

James, sensing her distress pressed comforting grip on her shoulder that calmed down and gave him a thankful smile.

**His blunt features sliding in and out of sight as the branches of overhanging trees broke the moonlight.**

**"It was a little trickier than I expected. But I hope he will be satisfied. You sound confident that your reception will be good?" Regulas nodded.**

At this Sirius face made a small twitch of sadness.

'_So you did join __**them **__after all Reg…' _Sirius thought, at times like this he regretted not spending more time with his younger brother, ever since Regulas was sorted into Slytherin, Sirius spent less and less time with his brother until their family ties became nearly nonexistent.

'_All that time…' _He pondered. _'I could've tried to persuade him to a better path…the right path…'_

**but did not elaborate. They turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved into them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of imposing wrought-iron gates barring the men's way. Neither of them broke step: In silence both raised their left arms in a kind of salute and passed straight through, as though the dark metal was smoke.**

At this Dumbledore, Aberforth and Alastor suddenly became more interested by the second as their eyes met. If they were correct, the Dark Mark that Voldemort proudly boasted should be located on the left arm of any Death eater.

"Death Eaters" The three said, immediately the members of the Order tensed.

**The yew hedges muffled the sound of the men's footsteps. There was a rustle somewhere to their right: Mulciber drew his wand again pointing it over his companion's head, but the source of the noise proved to be nothing more than a pure-white peacock, strutting majestically along the top of the hedge.**

"Reminds me of your old house Sirius!" James laughed out but his amusement dropped quickly from the look from his best friend.

"**He always did himself well, Lucius. Peacocks …" Mulciber** **thrust his wand back under his cloak with a snort.**

"Lucius?" asked Remus. "Lucius Malfoy?"

"You mean that git that was four years above us? " Said James. "So they're at Malfoy's house...a Deatheater meeting…"

"Figures," Sirius said dryly. "All of the Slytherins are Death Eaters. And I knew he would always be a filthy Deatheater git in line as well as Snape-…oof!" He grunted as James elbowed him in the ribs.

He was about to complain why his Prongs suddenly did that but stopped when he realized Lily's expression became stony at the mention of her ex-best friend. She gave him a glare warning before continuing.

**A handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing. Gravel crackled beneath their feet as the two men sped toward the front door, which swung inward at their approach, though nobody had visibly opened it. The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of pale-faced portraits on the walls followed Regulas and Mulciber as they strode past.**

Lily paused to give herself a large breath before continuing. The rest were stone still as the she continued reading.

**The two men halted at a heavy wooden door leading into the next room, hesitated for the space of a heartbeat, and then Regulas turned the bronze handle. The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long and ornate table. The room's usual furniture had been pushed carelessly up against the walls. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. The two Deatheaters lingered for a moment on the threshold. As their eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light, they were drawn upward to the strangest feature of the scene: an apparently unconscious human figure hanging upside down over table,**

Gasps were heard around the room.

"That's just cruel!" Shrieked a disturbed Alice who was than comforted by her husband Frank.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know," said James, going slightly green in the face as she read the next few lines.

'_Please don't be anyone we know…_

**Revolving slowly as if suspended by an invisible rope, and reflected in the mirror and in the bare, polished surface of the table below.**

Some of the members looked as if he were about to be sick. Lily was staring at the book in his hands. Still wondering immensely who this person was. A few seconds later, James took in a breath and urged her to read again.

**None of the people seated underneath this singular sight were looking at it except for a pale young man sitting almost directly below it. He seemed unable to prevent himself from glancing upward every minute or so.**

"**Ah…Mulciber and my dear Reg." said a high, clear voice from the head of the table. "You are very nearly late."**

"_If I'm correct…the head of that table would be Voldemort…"_ Moody growled in his head.

**The speaker was seated directly in front of the fireplace, so that it was difficult, at first, for the new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. As they drew nearer, however, his face shone through the gloom, hairless, snakelike, with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow.**

"**Regulas, here," said Voldemort indicating the seat in his immediate right. "Mulciber, sit here beside Dolohov."**

There was a collective gasp from the group, some fore different reasons.

"_That's_ what Voldemort looks like in the future?" Remus said, shocked.

"…a-and my own brother…"Sirius whispered his mouth and eyes wide with disbelief.

"…he is Voldemort's right hand man?"

Just what did he do to earn to be Voldemort's right hand of destruction amongst the Deatheaters?

**The two men took their allotted places. Most of the eyes around the table followed the younger Black, and it was to him that Voldemort spoke first. **

"**So?"**

**Regulas nodded **"**My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall."**

Lily and James sat straight up looking wildly at Sirius, who looked just as confused as them both.

"Harry?" Lily gasped. "Just what does our future son matter in all of this?" James didn't answer her. He was staring at the book that was in his hands. He took in a breath and decided to urge her to just keep reading.

**The interest around the table sharpened palpably: Some stiffened; others fidgeted, all gazing at their leader and his second in command. Saturday … at nightfall," repeated Voldemort. His red eyes fastened upon on all of his subordinates with such intensity that some of the watchers looked away, apparently fearful that they themselves would be scorched by the ferocity of his gaze.**

Likewise, several of the Order members flinch themselves as Lily continued reading.

Remus, however paused and looked everyone "Do you ever notice that Voldemort's followers are more fearful of him than we are?" Almost everyone gave him a silent agreement.

Lily's brow furrowed as she thought about that. She had always wondered if almost all of Voldemort's death eaters cower before him. She also had wondered if Voldemort had ever even scared some of them into it…

Now that she truly think about it, it is possible they some had reasons for joining if it wasn't pure utmost admiration…including Severus…

'_No it couldn't be…there was no fear on his face, he didn't even deny how willing he was to join you know who…' _She thought as she recalled the look on her former best friend's face and her eyes narrowed as she think back more.

"**My Lord" Yaxly had leaned forward to look down the long table at Voldemort. All faces turned to him. "My Lord, I have heard differently." Yaxly waited, but Voldemort did not speak, so he went on, "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."**

"Seventeen?" Lily sighed. "So this must be around…1996 or 97…"

"That's what it says," said Dumbledore, whose eyes seemed to have saddened, so young and already James and Lily son was targeted…

"**My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time; he is known to be susceptible." **

**"I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," Yaxly continued with a grin.**

"**If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," said Regulas. "I assure **_**you**_**, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes we have infiltrated the Ministry."**

"**The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" said a squat man sitting a short distance from Yaxley; he gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed here and there along the table.**

At this Dumbledore and his brother gave a defeated sighed as Hagrid and Frank curse loudly

"Does this mean that Death Eaters have infiltrated the Ministry?" Lily whispered her lips becoming to numb. James and Alice comfort rubbed and squeezed her shoulders as Sirius glanced at Remus who had a gaunt look on his face.

**Voldemort did not laugh. His gaze had wandered upward to the body revolving slowly overhead, and he seemed to be lost in thought.**

Again, the Order was disgusted resentment at Voldemort's lack of…

"**My Lord," Yaxley went on, "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy–"**

_That "boy" is our future son your talking about!'_

**Voldemort held up a large white hand, and Yaxley subsided at once, watching resentfully as Voldemort turned back to his right hand man **

"**Where are they going to hide the boy next, Hm?"**

"**At the home of one of the Order," said Regulas. "The place, according to the source, has been given every protection the Ministry could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there-,"**

At this Lily and James went on an outrage.

"We'll kill him! What does he mean, 'taking him?' He's OUR _future_ son! H-he's just a seventeen year old boy!" Ranted the pissed off couple.

Poor Sirius and Remus are going have bruises on their faces later that day while they tried to calm their best friends down.

"**-my Lord, unless of course, the Ministry has fallen before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest."**

"**Well, Yaxley?" Voldemort called down the table, the firelight glinting strangely in his red eyes. "**_**Will**_** the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"**

This puts everyone on guard again.

'_For now…'_

At least the Ministry hasn't fallen yet, there is still hope… (or at least in this book…)

**Once again, all heads turned. Yaxley squared his shoulders.**

"Is it just me, or do none of you like Yaxley either?" Sirius asked,

Everyone shook their heads, Cleary not liking Yaxley at all…

"**My Lord, I have good news on that score. I have– with difficulty and after great effort –succeeded on placing an Imperius Curse on Pius Thicknesse."**

**Many of those sitting around Yaxly looked inpressed; his neighbor, Dolohov, a man with a long twisted face, clapped him on the back.**

"**It's a start," said Voldemort. "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Minister's life will set me back a long way."**

_"So, Scrimgeour will be Minister,"_ Dumbledore said thinking, the present Minister, Millicent Bagnoldmust have either retired…or dead…

"Scrimgeour? Isn't he the head of the Auror Office?," asked Frank

"Scrimgeour? That new trainee in the Aurors? _He's_ minister of magic?" Sirius asked, shell-shocked.

"I think so, but if this is going to what I think its going…I don't think he would be minister for very long." James said as he looked back down at the book.

Sirius shrugged

"I guess we'll see Prongs…"

"**Yes - my Lord, that is true - but you know, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the Heads of all the other Ministry Departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have such a high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scimgeour down."**

Everyone growled at this.

"**As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest," said Voldemort. "At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before next Saturday." He guttered disappointingly. **

**The table stood in silence until, Avery sitting from the middle of the table, decided to speak up. **

"**This would be a whole lot easier if Snape could've joined us-" Avery grunted, than he stopped himself as he realized he hit the taboo zone within the Deatheaters before receiving a stunning spell from the Dark Lord himself.**

At this, Remus, James, Sirius and Lily were now off their seats as they became more tense and interested at this part.

'_What? Snape/Snivellus/Severus is not in league with Voldemort?'_

"**Avery…" Whispered Voldemort. "You know…**_**his name**_**…is taboo here…in my presence…" His red eyes were unblinking at the sight of a wheezing Avery who nodded as he pleads for forgiveness of his idiocy. He ignored him and gave a stare to his...servants… **

"**As you all know…Voldemort gave out an eerie smile, eyes becoming enraged with bitter memories of one of his greatest humiliation by the hands of Snape. A humiliating defeat after his sudden rebellion should never be spoken out from the mouths of those present in the joining of their newest supposed member.**

All the members of the order were on their feet in anticipation of Voldemort "defeat" from Snape

"By his hands?" Moody growled out, his giant blue eye spinning wildly. "Merlin Albus, if I didn't know better, this book seems to imply that the Dark Lord got beat by a newly graduated pup!"

"…Yes…." Dumbledore quietly agreed as he wondered what just

'_Sev…" _Thought Lily who was on the urge to bite off her own fingernails, which she just started chewing.

'…_Just what did you do…?'_

"…**nineteen years ago…as of graduation of Hogwarts seventh years of 1978…our dear…Severus…" He paused as let the Deatheaters to give out a hiss, but not as loud Dolohov nor the witch with dark tangled hair and heavily lidded eyes that almost gave a snarl. **

"…**Severus who you all know…were a brilliant fellow Slytherin and an inspiring future Deatheater …" His smile twisted into a cruel and bitter sneer.**

"…**and yet right before he received his mark to become one of us…he suddenly betrayed us…rejected to join our great cause in the worst possible way…..."**

At this, she stopped, trying to take a breath and gave the book to Remus who hesitantly took it as she leaned back deeply into the soft leather furniture; her heart mirrored the emotions flashing in her green eyes that were wide with disbelief, relief and happiness.

James and Sirius were completely god smacked at this newest development since they were the ones in the Order who were the most confident that Snape has indeed joined Voldemort as of 1979.

But they had to admit that all the Deatheaters they manage to fight or captured, have never seemed to encounter their old greasy haired, school nemesis again since their graduation, much to their happiness and yet, a with a sense of nostalgic boredom.

Yet here in the book about James's son, it seems like in the end Snape has never joined after all.

"He never joined…he never joined…he…actually…never…fucking…joined…" She whispered repeatingly nonstop.

_'…he was never with him…even after nineteen years…'_

She slowly turned her head to face Remus and gave him permission to continue as she took a moment to think.

Remus caught Dumbledore's eye and decided to continue.

The sudden mystery about Snape's mysterious rebellion was never more fascinating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So far, you noticed several things different that I alternated from the book**

**-Regulas Black somehow alive and replaced Snape in his canon position as Voldemort's new second in command. Meaning Regulas has been a teacher (not sure wither or not he should be a Potion master or a flight instructor with Madam Hooch) at Hogwarts for 16-17 and also killed Dumbledore.**

**NOW AS YOU ALL KNOW…I AM NEW TO THIS, SO DON'T EXPECT ME TO FINISH THE ENTIRE FANFICTION.**

**-I still haven't made a reason for Regulas to be alive and still a Deatheater for Voldemort, but for now I think I'll preserve him as "undecided reason"**

**-Snape will remain a mystery until he will debut in later chapters; so far he will be regularly referenced for a few times as a debate, so I'll try to make him into a minor, but a badass character as I can. **

**Please review how you think about it and tell me any detail that won't make sense, and hopefully not because this is just a crack fanfiction that is not to be taken seriously.**


End file.
